Your Welcome
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: 1997, the handover of Hong Kong. After 150 years, England returns Hong Kong to China. Actions always proved better than words.


**You're Welcome**

**A/N: Human names used. Arthur is England, Yao is China, Li Xiao is Hong Kong.**

The limo drove on towards a location that was still unknown to the younger passenger. It was a silent ride, neither of the two nations had anything to say to one another, the air surrounding them too thick for a simple knife to slice through. It had gotten awkward, not a pleasant silence that one would like to be sitting in. So Li Xiao busied himself with looking out his window, watching as the scenery flashed by in an aurora of glowing colours thanks to the sun painting the land.

He'd so often glance towards the Englishman beside him, but every time his expression remained, well, expressionless, only his eyes seeming to become darker every time he looked over. The depressed features somewhat worried Li, so he returned to the window.

Somehow, the place seemed _familiar_, but he could not place a finger to it. It looked so different; he had no idea where they were going. Only that Arthur had requested him to go into the limo, the driver waiting for him outside. The blonde had joined minutes later, a logic of disappointment seeming to follow him that gave the Asian youth a thought that he had done something to displease the elder.

The drive was lingering, and it seemed the two had been sitting for hours. Li didn't bother to question it, he knew in reality it actually had been hours and it appeared with every mile Arthur's eyes only darkened. But not dangerously, _sadly_ that even Li felt pity – for what he wasn't even sure.

So he turned back to the window, not able to see the blonde so troubled.

Where were they going and how did it appear so familiar to him? _Why _did it appear so familiar to him? He wanted to question their destination (if there even was one) but as before, when he'd get the courage to say something, his throat tightened at the sadness welling in the Englishman's eyes and he'd turn away hastily.

_How is it I cannot say anything to him? _

The scene once more out the window began to take form into a place he found so acquainted, yet was all new. Li really was beginning to get curious. He knew that somehow, he had been here before whether some past life or maybe when he was a new nation and had been wandering the land mindlessly. But then that wouldn't make sense…or would it? He wasn't sure. He still was a 'young and foolish' child. (Being over a hundred meant nothing)

Despite sitting in that limo for hours, the time sped by as fast as the scenery outside the window, but then began to slow to when he could identify the types of plants they passed.

_Those plants…_

The limo abruptly came to a surprising stop – at least to Li who had almost fallen off his seat. Arthur on the other hand had not moved, still sitting rather glumly.

Li repositioned himself properly on the seat, folding his hands back on his lap when he saw a figure outside his window. It was the driver. The human walked over, opening Li's door for him to easily exit the vehicle.

Li turned to Arthur, his honey-brown eyes widening at seeing blonde bangs miserably covering the English nation's eyes, like he didn't want to believe what was about to happen. That only had the Asian grow more nervous.

He bit his lip and turned, only to be blinded by the bright colours of orange and yellow by the setting sun, just peeking over some land.

Li's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, but were once more blinded, this time by hot tears that welled in his dark eyes.

Yao stood a few feet away, behind him was the home Li had lived in for the first few years of his life before being taken away. How had he not realized it? No wonder this place had a familiar feeling to it yet a different appearance. A lot did change in one hundred and fifty years.

_Except Yao_.

He had always been an exception, never having been a big fan of change.

Yao stood there, his head slightly tilted. His silky dark hair was still loosely pulled into a ponytail that draped over his shoulder, his traditional _duangua _cladded his body in rich crimson red and glittering gold patterns. His coffee-golden eyes wet with tears, streaks running down his smiling face.

Li wasted nothing to bolt into his _Gēgē's _arms, throwing his own arms around the much older Asian and letting his own waterworks flow down his cheeks, burying his face into his brother's shoulder. He sniffed, inhaling his brother's scent. It had been too long. Far too long.

_One hundred and fifty years._

Hong Kong (and his brother Japan) were actually known as two of the few nations that never showed much emotion, having called 'unreadable eyes'. But when you are taken away from the one person who had welcomed you into their family for as long as he had been, it was only natural, _human_, to show emotion.

"_W__ǒ__ h__ě__n xi__ǎ__ngni__à__n n__ǐ_," Li murmured through hiccups. His Chinese was unfortunately a little rusty. Having been in an English-speaking country for so long, all his elder brother had taught him began to fade. He had still practiced his characters at times at night with letters he wrote to Yao but never sent. Arthur hadn't minded, but having being taught and spoken with a whole different language, he had gotten used to it, forgetting basic Chinese characters.

"_W__ǒ__ y__ě__sh__ì_," Yao sighed. Li had understood, and only tightened his hold on his elder brother. Yao too held Li tighter, like the day he was being taken into British territory. Li remembered that day too well, and it was ever so similar to this moment, the night before the two sitting in his room.

The two sunk to the ground, still holding onto one another in disbelief and utter happiness. It was unbelieving. China had promised Hong Kong he would someday return, and truthfully, Li didn't have confidence in it then.

With this memory, he buried his face deeper into the collar of his _Gēgē's_ _duangua_.

Yao opened his eyes, peeking over his _xi__ǎ__odì's _shoulder. Arthur was still seated inside the limo, seeming uncomfortable with the display. He frowned with a different type of tears pricking at his emerald orbs.

"_Xièxiè_," Yao said to the blonde Brit, meaning it with his life, clutching tightly at Li's own outdated _duangua_. "_Xièxiè_, Arthur, _xièxiè…_"

But Arthur merely turned his head away from the two Asian countries, sitting back against the seat of the limo. The driver closed the door and returned to the wheel, starting up the vehicle and heading back. Driving away from Wang's home, Arthur now peered out his window, a tear finally escaping his cold stare.

"You're welcome,"

Actions had always been proven better than words.

**~Translations~**

**Gēgē – Brother**

**W****ǒ**** hěn xi****ǎ****ngniàn n****ǐ – I missed you**

**W****ǒ**** yěshì – Me too**

**Xi****ǎ****odì – (Little) brother **

**Xièxiè – Thank you**

**Duangua – A traditional outfit (China and Hong Kong frequently wear it)**

**You're welcome – (****您的****欢迎****) Nín de huānyíng**

**Forgive my weak Chinese. I'm still learning :3 Hope you liked, no flames please, this is just to prove I'm still here. And forgive the logic here from driving to China…I wrote this during class few months back…Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
